


Could you stop talking and put that stick in?

by ppxyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slight amount of sex, Sulking, Top Yoon Jeonghan, pocky’s day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppxyoon/pseuds/ppxyoon
Summary: In which #yoonhong discussing about pocky sticks for few seconds and shua began to lose interest, in pocky sticks ofc.P.S. It’s about pocky sticks but does not limit to only pocky sticks🤪.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Could you stop talking and put that stick in?

Jisoo got off the car, black BMW, unlocked their home’s door and went straight to the couch without waiting for his boyfriend who was still pulling up the car and trying to carry all the things their bought in his hands.

Today was their grocery shopping day— and grocery shopping date— of the fortnight. There were much more than Jeonghan could carry in a single run.

“Honey, you could help, you know?”

“I know.” Jisoo answered but not moving a single millimeter from his position. “But I won’t.”

Jeonghan let out half-laugh-half-sigh noise as a response to Jisoo’s behavior. Normally, in their grocery shopping day and date, Jisoo would cling on him like a baby koala and willing to help him with anything— even pulling up a car or closing the fence. Now, look at his boyfriend all sitting crossed-leg doing nothing but staring blankly at the un-turn on television. 

“Where does my sweet and loving baby go?” He asked teasingly while closing the door with his foot. 

“Don’t know. Maybe you left him on the supermarket.” 

Jeonghan gave his boyfriend a look. “Did I?”

“Yeah.” Jisoo shurged. “When you choosing strawberry flavor instead of chocolate one.”

Here come the answer.

“Come on, baby. You acted all sulking because of just that?”

“It’s not just ‘ _ that _ ’.” Jisoo turned his head to look at Jeonghan who was putting vegetables and ice-cream in the fridge. “I don’t like strawberry and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know.” His boyfriend turned back to the television but now crossing his arms as well. Jeonghan puffed some air as he laughed lightly. His friend always say that he spoils Jisoo too much until he is now a self-centered deer. 

Maybe it’s true. And now Jeonghan has to face its consequence.

Actually, he didn’t mind at all.

He did find Jisoo’s sulking annoyingly cute.

“Are you going to let your back talk to me the whole day because I bought strawberry pocky sticks instead of your loving chocolate sticks?”

Silence was all he got.

“Really, Jisoo?” He fished the plastic bag he carried from the car while speaking. “You didn’t even like chocolate that much. I know you always prefer vanilla.”

“There’s no vanilla-flavor. That’s why.”

His boyfriend was still sulking even it’s not as much as when they bickered in the aisle. Annoyance still coated his voice slightly. 

Jeonghan enjoyed it anyway. Like everyone would say, Jisoo has special place in his heart.

“Baby.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Wow.

That’s new for him.

During the past 3 years of their relationship, they fought a lot, bickered a lot more and maybe cried a lot much more.

But Jisoo never snapped at him like this.

Was there anything more than pocky sticks?

Jeonghan decided to walk toward his baby— who didn’t want to be his baby anymore— one hand in his jeans’ pocket another carrying something he got from the plastic bag.

“If you want that chocolate sticks so much that you snapped at me like that, here you go.” He handed _a_ _chocolate-flavor pocky stick pack_ to Jisoo who looked up in confusion.

Jeonghan watched the expression on his boyfriend’s face changed from confusion to surprise to happy and back to frowning.

It’s cute.

“Why—“

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you tell me earlier that you also bought it.”

“If you had helped me with the groceries, you’d have known already.”

Jisoo pouted. Jeonghan almost left his boyfriend with the pocky pack when he heard small ‘sorry’ from his baby.

He tried his best to hold the smile and turned to face Jisoo who started unpacking a snack.

“What did you say?”

“I said sorry. You heard it.”

Yeah. He heard it.

This is another consequence when you’re with someone for too long.

It’s not a bad thing anyway.

“Say it again.”

“Your baby is sorry. But he couldn’t help to get annoy because his boyfriend didn’t let him choose the flavor as promised. I believed he forgot.”

Even it’s sarcastic, it’s cute.

“Turn out he didn’t.”

“Who know?”

How cute.

“I just wanna tease you.”

“You forgot.”

Jeonghan picked one chocolate-coated stick from the foil. “Maybe.”

“Not surprise.” Jisoo shrugged. “He even forgets that today’s the pocky’s day.”

Okay.

It’s confirmed that there was actually another thing from just a chocolate pocky stick that made Jisoo snapped.

They knew each other from the pocky game in freshman year of college. They went to the same book club and were selected to play the pocky game together as an ice-breaking activity.

Seriously?

Who came up with this idea?

Did he/she really think that almost kissing someone of the lips without actually knowing each other will break the ice?

Surprisingly, it did.

He and Jisoo then became really close from that day provided that they studied in different majors and had different groups of friends.

They started to sneak a kiss in library, at the corner of the hallway, during semester-opening ceremony just for fun every time they met accidentally. 

Until, one day it turned out to be a heat make-out session instead of just lips touching. Later on, it was more than just kissing and Jisoo woke up naked beside Jeonghan on the latter’s bed.

That’s it.

That’s how they ended up in a relationship, which their mutual and non-mutual friends all thought it was not gonna last long.

At that time, in the freshman year at the boom club, the pocky stick was also chocolate flavor.

“Pocky’s day is just another day.” Jeonghan bit the biscuit-end of the stick in his hand. 

“Very romantic thing to say.” 

“I’m a romantic guy.” Jeonghan laughed happily when Jisoo made a face at him. “You know better than anyone else.”

“We will pass this topic.” His boyfriend who uncrossing his legs waved his free hand with a bright smile on his face.

Not a slight of irritation dipped in his sweet voice.

Well. Jisoo did get what he wanted—from Jeonghan— too much so that he became a little spoiled deer. But Jeonghan knew how to handle this naughty deer— his little cute naughty spoiled deer.

Jisoo picked one stick from the foil pack. He didn’t eat it right away but stared at it.

“Do you think that they make this bare-biscuit at the top for us to hold?”

What’s with this question.

“No.”

“Really?”

“What this thing can do other than this?”

Jeonghan laughed fondly. Jisoo then realized.

“Such a tease.”

“And you’re such a spoiled brat.”

“I’m not.”

“Really?” He quirked his eyebrows. “Who’s just told me to not to call him baby again because he thought he did’t get a chocolate pocky?”

“Who?” Jisoo tilted his head like he had no idea at all. 

Cutie.

“Someone I love real much.” Jisoo grasped at the sudden confess. “Otherwise, I might leave him there at the supermarket.”

“Did you...” Jisoo’s jaw dropped in surprise. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. “Did you really think of leaving me there?”

“Honey.” He sat next to his baby. “Your acting was weird.”

Jisoo pouted. “You should play along.” His playful boyfriend angled his head to place perfectly on his shoulder. “I would love to hear ‘I never leave you’ from you.”

“I never leave you.” Jisoo sat straight in one swift motion that his head almost hit Jeonghan’s. His deer-like eyes widened in amusement. 

This time it’s real amusement. Jeonghan can tell.

They’re on the same wavelength. Like how he knew he should buy the chocolate-flavor pocky pack.

“Never ever.”

“Once in a while random thought?”

“Not at all, honey.”

“Wow.” Jisoo locked eyes with him. “It’s—it’s nice hearing those things from you once in a while.”

Jeonghan chuckles.

“Thank you, Jeonghan.”

His boyfriend’s voice is concrete. It’s sincere.

He also felt thankful to Jisoo too. He’s at his side all ups and downs, through thicks and thins.

“You’re welcome.” He shifted their atmosphere to a more playful side. “But wouldn’t it be better if you stop talking and eating that damn pocky.

“Wow.” Jeonghan smugged at his boyfriend who put a pocky stick into his mouth to shut him up. “How in the world I love you again?”

Jeonghan picked another stick from the foil package and his eyes lit up as usual when he thought of some  good pranks.

“Don’t you dare pull a prank with food, sweetie.” Jisoo voiced without sparing a look at him.

See?

They’re on the same wavelength.

“No.” He laughed. “I just understood that why there is a bare biscuit here at the top.”

“Why?” Jisoo asked with not much interest. He just wanna eat his pocky after reconciling with Jeonghan.

“For you to hold.”

“What? Isn’t that what I just said?”

“Open your mouth, honey.” Jisoo complied and then tasted the bare biscuit on his tongue a second later. His eyes grew big when he realized. “If you wanna play a pocky game, let me have a chocolate end.” He whined.

“Not this time.”

“Hannieeeeeee.”

Jeonghan sat straight ignoring his whining boyfriend.

“Fine. But if your lips don’t touch me, you’ve to do it again.”

“Good point.” Jeonghan smirked. “We have plenty of sticks by the way.”

Jeonghan did what Jisoo wasn’t expected. He bit the pocky stick from the chocolate end slightly for closing their gap. Our faces got closer and closer slowly. Our breathes mixed with the air among the tight gap.

Jisoo closed his eyes because of closeness. They kissed frequently but he couldn’t help get shy every time.

Jeonghan smiled gently at the redness on Jisoo’s cheeks. Love is in his eyes.

He moved closer to touch his lips on his boyfriend’s plump lips. Wet tongue got into Jisoo’s heat mouth through a slit and tasted the bare-biscuit. 

He pulled Jisoo closer so that their bodies pressed together— chest to chest. His hand moved to cup Jisoo’s chin and tilted it to their preferred angle.

Jisoo’s moan slightly at the wetness and hotness in his mouth. Jeonghan smiled at the sweet sound his boyfriend made before pulling off.

“Again?” 

“You said we got plenty of sticks.” 

“You can just say ‘yes’, you know baby.”

“I wanna play hard to get.”

Jeonghan laughed lovingly at his daring answer and fished another stick from the pack. This time, Jeonghan gave the chocolate end to Jisoo.

They did it again and again until Jeonghan intentionally broke the 6th chocolate stick. And that made Jisoo opened his beautiful eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Liar.”

“Let me do it again.”

Jisoo nodded but before Jeonghan would pick another stick from the pack. He interrupted.

“Can we change the stick this time?”

“You want the biscuit end?” Jeonghan quirked his eyebrow tilting the bare-biscuit end that was facing his face. 

“No.”

Jeonghan paused in confusion.

“I want  that one.” Jisoo nudged his face at the budge in his jeans from their kisses. “In my mouth.”

“Are you sure you can handle it? It’s not a stick, baby.” Jeonghan smirked.

“I have tried it several times, haven’t I?” His baby glared at him teasingly. 

“Easy, baby deer.” Jeonghan cooed patting his baby deer’s head lightly. He lowered his voice as his deer didn’t even listen. “Don’t take it all. You may gag, Jisoo.”

“I wanna try.” Jisoo pulled his head out with a wet ‘pop’ sound. “It would feel better right?”

“What?”

“Having my mouth wrapped it fully.”

Jeonghan croaked out a broken moan as his brain fantasized the image.

“I’ll take it as an answer.” Jisoo gave a kitten lick at the head and earned a low groan from his boyfriend.

Even if it feels good, he doesn’t want Jisoo to gag over his length.

He patted Jisoo’s fluffy head once.

“Don’t over do it, baby.”

Jisoo nodded. His eyes shined brightly and fulled of love.

“Happy pocky’s day, Hannie.” He slowly wrapped his mouth around his cock again. “It’s neither vanilla nor chocolate, but I like this one the most.”

How cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pocky’s day 2020 every one. Cheers for that legendary yoonhong pocky’s game and kiss that fanmeeting.


End file.
